guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reclaim Essence
works on minions too? if it does this is very good spammable energy management. Have two MM's in your party, one to be the 'battery' and one to be the normal MM. Might replace energy drain and mantra of recall for monks in pve :I assume it does. I'm using this and putrid flesh on my Rt/N minion bomber. Alternating them after Death Nova should be very fun. --71.50.184.177 01:39, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I'm not too sure. Attuned Was Songkai works rather well with Boon of Creation, as you will get a good energy gain off minions, and also keep the cost of your other spells down. However, this is not vulnerable to enchant removal, and can be used to trigger Novas. Looks likely to come down to how much spiking you want off detonations.172.213.116.33 13:36, 17 November 2006 (CST) this is spawning power so monks wont use it Does this work with anything else other then minions or spirits? -Hesus how does it work without a proper target? Haven't tried yet myself as my Ritualist just gets going, any comment here? Sucks in the nearest allied spirit/minion available to be consumed, or instead complains no/not a valid target? Easy leeching off a hero MM would be nice --CKaz 16:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Nearest. --Fyren 18:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) Usage Really great for spam energy management, together with boon of creation this could be great for a MM or minion bomber. Still i dont think this will be used together with spirits. It belongs to the Rt/N's i think I don't really think this would be good for bombers. Jagged Bones is the elite for Rt/N bombers (jagged bones will trigger explosive growth) I use Putrid Flesh (massive degen) or Taste of Death (depending of wether im fighting humans or not) to kill my minions. Boon of Creation Provides enough energy for a bomber to work. This skill might work on a Rt (restoration, channeling...) combined with an MM (hero?) --Rickyvantof 13:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) I dont see any good of using a LAME skill (jagged bones). Its recharge is way too long, and you will run low on energy really fast. Icon Whenever I look at this I see a Ritualist style Police Badge? Rubikon 19:48, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :It took me a while then I finally saw its just a mouth with swirly stuff in it. 12.175.211.39 14:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :: Oh wow it is a mouth, didnt even realize that.24.47.18.113 16:30, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Reminds me of Gluttony from Fullmetal Alchemist, having a serpent (Ouroboros, or a snake biting it's tail) tattooed on his tongue. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 05:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::How about a close up :) --Lann 00:36, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::That guy needs an Orthodontist! --Curse You 08:02, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just shows how the image can be mistaken with small skill icons... I thought it looked more like the Oblivion logo than anything. Xx Mental Xx 21:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I used to see it as a jar with an inscription on it Lost-Blue 21:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Reclaim Essence vs. Signet of Spirits I hav no idea which is better. Signet of Spirits or Reclaim Essence? I would think it just depends on what type of build it is. :Signet of Spirits is terrible, Offering of Spirit is better. After that, it depends on your energy needs and how often you can destroy your own summoned creatures. --Kale Ironfist 01:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Reclaim Essence is Spawning Power, Offering of Spirit is Channeling. For that reason, I'd say Reclaim Essence is more flexible for spirit builds. --Curse You 23:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Reclaim Essence is surprisingly flexible in any build with multiple spirits; I used it with Rejuvenation and Life yesterday to earn a few Gladiator points. 18:15, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::: You also don't go hungry when you're camping! — Warw/Wick 18:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Hero AI Can heroes use this skill correctly? More specifically, consider 1 MM and 1 rit with this elite. When the rit has no spirits down and low energy, will the rit hero use reclaim essence on the allied hero's minions? :Heroes cannot use this skill correctly. I added it as a bug to the page. The heroes spam the skill and if they're summoning spirits, they use Reclaim Essence on the newly summoned spirit as soon as the binding ritual is complete.GreatAssGoblin 17:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) update Ritual Lord just lost its place on my skillbars forever. (T/ ) 03:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :E/Rt with Glyph of Sacrifice on Destruction or Restoration. AoE damage or res on demand BeeD 10:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::A shame that Glyphs only work on Spells, not Rituals ;-) --Lexxor 10:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Someone just broke the header :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I dont think that rit spirits can be used with GoS, as normal mes interupts dont work on binding rituals, and these are rituals, not specifically spells. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 10:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Besides, are the bug still in place since skill functionality changed? If so I guess not as severe as before when they killed their own spirits every 5 seconds.. now they probably only do it every 20 seconds, at which time battle is probably over and it's time to move to next group of enemies ;) --Lexxor 10:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The only thing this has on OoS or even Signet of Spirits is the attribute. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And reusing your Communing protection Rituals. It's a bit like Soul Twisting but instead of a faster Ritual, you get more energy. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Prolly prefer Soul Twisting, but I guess this may be good for some e-management. Might actually use it for some Agony pressure build or sumthing (although as interrupts are very common in PvP, soul twisting is probably better) 00:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Contrary to the skill description that all spirits that the caster controls die, only the spirits within the area of where Reclaim Essence is cast will die. Thus this could provide an instant recharge and energy without killing all of your spirits if you move away to the point where only one spirit is within the aggro circle when cast (allowing you to still have spirits active doing their job with no downtime). concise? The copy editors for the "concise" wording must have been asleep! "If you have any spirits: they all die, you gain 5...17 Energy and all your Binding Rituals recharge" --Wet Wet Wetter 17:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Eh? -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC)